ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Big Tick (John Smith 10)
Story In Tibet, Shocksquatch is fighting a yeti with a mind control band on its head. The yeti punches Shocksquatch, which catches it and punches it, knocking it back. Shocksquatch: I don’t want to hurt you, yeti! So stop fighting already. Animo: Too bad, John! The yeti is under my full control! (Raises arm, and so does yeti. Animo has a headband on his head too.) And soon, my de-evolution bomb will go off, turning everyone on the planet, into yetis! (Shocksquatch and the yeti stare at him blankly.) Shocksquatch: Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds? Animo: Doesn’t matter. Soon, I will rule with an army of yetis! Shocksquatch: Not if I have anything to say about it. (The yeti charges again, and Shocksquatch catches its fist. He then sends of stream of lightning up its body, and it destroys the headband. The yeti was slightly shocked, but unharmed.) Animo: No! This isn’t over! Once the bomb goes off! Kevin: It isn’t going off. (Animo turns, seeing Kevin and Gwen at the bomb.) Just deactivated it. Gwen: You should really try to pay attention a bit more. We snuck right past you. Shocksquatch: Okay, yeti. You’re free to go. (The yeti turns to Animo, with an angry expression.) Animo: What are you? No, no! (The yeti starts to beat Animo up.) John, Gwen and Kevin turn Animo over to the authorities in Tibet, and take off in the Rustbucket. Soon, they get a call. Patelliday: Hello, John? John: Magister Patelliday. What’s up? Patelliday: Did you see the meteor that fell and hit Earth? John: No. We can check it out anyway. Patelliday: Oh, good! Here are the coordinates. Patelliday out. (Transmission ends.) Gwen: The coordinates are at Yellowstone Park. Kevin: Guess we’re heading to Yellowstone. Hold on. (The Rustbucket turns, as they fly off.) End Scene The Rustbucket approaches Yellowstone Park, the area mutated. In the distance, they see a big tick with a red shell. Gwen: Ew! What is that? John: Don’t know. You guys check it out. I’m going to take a look around. (The hatch opens, and John turns into Terraspin, flying out.' '''He flies overhead, with his head popping out on top of the shell. The forest was a wasteland, with trees turned into grey tentacles with mouths.) Terraspin: That tick’s polluting the environment. (Terraspin is hit in the flipper by a laser.) Ahhh! He falls towards the ground, and the tentacles shoot up to eat him. Terraspin turns, and uses his flippers to slice through the tentacles. He regains altitude, and finds three aliens on hover platforms approaching. One was grey and tall, who’s gem on his forehead was glowing. One was yellow, short with six arms. One was grey and big with four eyes and an axe. Terraspin: Who are you guys? Leader Alien: We are the followers of the Great One. The Great One will cleanse your planet. Terraspin: From the looks of it, you’re destroying it. Interpreter Alien: It will be destroyed once it is cleansed. But don’t let that concern you. Enforcer Alien: Can I eliminate him now? The Enforcer Alien swings his axe, firing a pink laser at Terraspin. Terraspin angles himself for the attack to bounce off his shell. He then cuts the air off, allowing himself to drop, before rapidly coming back up, and blowing a gust of wind at the three aliens. They all fall off their platforms, and Terraspin flies off. Terraspin: Now, for the tick. (He turns, seeing that the platforms had rescued their owners and were after him.) Great. The three aliens were each firing lasers at him, which he dodges. Terraspin then shifts to Echo Echo, who multiplies into three. The three clones then split off, and lead a different alien away. The Echo Echoes maneuver to get behind them, and fire sonic screams at them. The three fall, and the clones rejoin, flying off. End Scene Echo Echo flies over to the Great One, which had grown in size. Echo Echo lands and reverts. John: Not good. It’s absorbing the nutrients from the planet. (Runs over to Gwen and Kevin.) Any progress? Gwen: No. We’ve tried everything we could, even some missiles from the Rustbucket. Kevin: It’s shell reflected everything we threw at it. Maybe it just needs a little Omnitrix magic. John: Right. (Walks up towards it.) Now, who should I use? On a hill nearby, the follower aliens land. Enforcer Alien: Shall we eliminate them? Leader Alien: Not yet. I need to see what all he does. Water Hazard: Water Hazard! (Water Hazard raises his arms and fires his water cannons at the Great One, which just bounces off its shell Water Hazard increases the pressure of the attack, but the result is the same. Water Hazard shifts to Eatle.) Eatle: Kevin! Throw me a rock! Kevin: Why not eat dirt? Eatle: This guy can’t process that. (Kevin throws him a rock, and Eatle eats it. He then fires his laser at the Great One, which reflects off its scales and hits Eatle, knocking him down. He gets up, and shifts to Shocksquatch.) Shocksquatch: One blast of my lightning bolt is enough to fry anything. (Shocksquatch fires a mouth lightning bolt, which hits the shell and creates an explosion. When the smoke fades, the shell was unharmed.) Fail. Hm. Maybe some combinations will work. Shocksquatch shifts to NRG, and he channels heat into the ground, firing a stream of lava at the Great One, which isn’t hurt. NRG then runs forward, and puts his hands on the shell, superheating it. He then shifts to Articguana, and fires his freeze ray at the heated areas, supercooling it. Articguana: Chilling. Now to break it. Articguana shifts to Armodrillo, and charges his jackhammers. He then punches the frozen areas, breaking the shell. From that spot, a pore forms, and explodes, hitting Armodrillo with acidic pus. Armodrillo: Ahh! It burns! Armodrillo shifts to Diamondhead, and fires crystal shards at the newly exposed area. However, a yellow shell grows up from underneath, re-shielding the Great One. The crystals grow to a giant size, and Diamondhead has them explode on the shell. The attack does nothing. Diamondhead: Ahhh! Come on! Does anything work against this guy? (Diamondhead turns into Way Big, and starts punching the Great One. Then, it starts shedding its shell, the fragments hitting Way Big and knocking him back. Then, pores on its body explode, hitting Way Big with acidic pus, and knocking him over. Way Big reverts, and John gets up.) John: Well. That makes it easier. (John turns into AmpFibian, and shoots lightning at the Great One. The attack causes more pore explosions, but doesn’t seem to do much damage. Leader Alien: I think I’ve seen enough. (The three aliens fly towards them, and Gwen sees them.) Gwen: John! Destroy it! We’ll handle the goons. (Gwen throws mana disks at the aliens.) AmpFibian: On it! (AmpFibian flies towards the Great One, and phases inside. He then shifts to Cannonbolt, and ricochets around it, destroying its organs. The Great One then completely explodes as purple goo. Gwen raises a mana shield to protect them.) Kevin: Okay. That’s gross. Gwen: Tell me about it. Did John make it out? Kevin: Probably not. (He points, and they see Cannonbolt covered in goo.) Cannonbolt: Ugh! Disgusting! (Cannonbolt looks up, and sees the three aliens flying off.) Well, I guess that’s it. (Reverts.) John: Earth is safe once again. Gwen: '''Tempestus!' (John is hit by a torrent of water.) John: (Makes drowning noises) Hey! Gwen: Just washing you off. It’ll have to do, since we’ll be stuck with you on the ride home. John: Gee, thanks. (Gwen and Kevin laugh.) End Scene In a prison in Tibet, a lone figure sneaks in, and goes to the cell of Dr. Animo. Intruder: Hello, Doctor. Animo: Who’s there? (The intruder reveals his face, and it is Aggregor.) What do you want? Aggregor: I need your assistance, as apparently you’re the only one on this planet that can give me the help that I require. Animo: If I help you, will I be able to get revenge on my arch-nemesis, John Smith? Aggregor: I won’t promise that, as I don’t want to be discovered by Plumbers. But, it could happen. Animo: I’ll help, for it’s better than being in here. Besides, I can now continue my work. Aggregor: Good. (Aggregor unlocks the door, and the two sneak out.) Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Magister Patelliday (voice only) *Yeti Villains *Dr. Animo (first re-appearance) *Great One *Leader Alien *Interpreter Alien *Enforcer Alien *Aggregor Aliens *Shocksquatch (x2) *Terraspin (first re-appearance) *Echo Echo (first re-appearance) *Water Hazard (first re-appearance) *Eatle (first re-appearance) *NRG *Articguana *Armodrillo (first re-appearance) *Diamondhead *Way Big (first re-appearance) *AmpFibian *Cannonbolt Trivia *Animo is the first villain to make his re-appearance in Galactic battle. *Animo teams up with Aggregor. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Aggregor Arc